El Paraíso
by Mitsui-san
Summary: Incluso si tenían que ir en contra de su creador, incluso si debían abandonar sus hogares, no importaba, con tal de estar juntos y poder hallar el verdadero paraíso. [One-shot participante en el reto "Amor Prohibido" del foro Mundo Vocaloid] [los créditos del cover son míos]


_**Hola gente!~**_

 _Bueno en esta ocasión vengo a traerles un one-shot LenMi (Porque es mi OTP, aunque algunos no les guste uwú) para el reto de "Amor Prohibido" del Foro Mundo Vocaloid. Sinceramente, en el concurso anterior siento que he conseguido ganar por suerte XDD pero en este reto cuento con una competencia muy fuerte (Entre ellos la senpai **Eclipse Total y** la kouhai **Kimi no Sakura** :'D) por lo que dudo mucho ganar -w-Uu_

 _Con solo leer las palabras amor prohibido, enseguida deduje que la mayoría de los fanfics participantes serian de amor incesto o yuri/yaoi, por lo tanto decidí que mi historia debía ser completamente diferente para que pueda destacarse del resto y este ha sido el resultado final._

 _¡Espero les guste!~_

* * *

 _ **Nota:** Este fic participa en el reto de **Amor Prohibido** del foro **Mundo Vocaloid**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Vocaloid no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para_ _ **YAMAHA Corporation**_ _y_ _ **CRYPTON Future Media**_ _._

* * *

 _ **"El Paraíso"**_

(One-shot) by Mitsui Neko

.

.

.

—Me meteré en muchos problemas por esto ¿Sabias? —Dijo el rubio al aire, mirando tranquilamente el cielo azul.

—Como si no te divirtieras conmigo. —Esta vez habló una chica de cabello aqua que se acomodaba en el hombro del contrario.

—Jamás dije que no me divirtiera contigo. De hecho me gusta el tiempo que paso a tu lado…. Tú me gustas. —Confesó el ojiazul.

—Entonces vale la pena el peligro. —Tomó gentilmente su mano— Además, tú no eres el único que se mete en problemas por estas reuniones y mi padre es peor que el tuyo.

—Cierto… —Suspiró con pesar— Me preocupas… no quiero que algo malo te pase.

— ¡Ja! A mí me pasan cosas malas siempre ¿No ves de dónde vengo? —Rió despreocupada la chica— Y puedo cuidarme sola, no te preocupes.

—Aun así… si por mi fuera te sacaría de ahí.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Me llevarías a tu hogar? Sabes bien que no pertenezco a ese sitio. —Le aclaró.

—Lo sé, por eso yo también me iría de ahí y así huiríamos juntos.

La que respondía al nombre de Miku, se incorporó y miró sorprendida a su compañero.

—Len… ¿hablas en serio? —Preguntó sin salir de su asombro— Serias capaz de renunciar a todo eso… ¿por mí?

—Así es ¿por qué lo dudas? —La de mirada esmeralda bajó la cabeza, pero el rubio la tomó del mentón para que le viera a sus ojos celestes— Te amo, Miku y nada, ni nadie me separara de ti.

Ella tragó duro.

— ¿Ni dios? —Preguntó nerviosa por la cercanía del otro.

—Ni el mismo demonio. —Fueron las últimas palabras de Len antes de unir sus labios con los ajenos y ser correspondido por la misma intensidad.

Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba encima de la joven de tan majestuoso y tentativo cuerpo. En todos sus años de vida jamás había visto tal delicia frente a sus ojos, pero sabía que ello era debido a que en el lugar de donde venía toda tentación estaba prohibida, ya que esta podría llevarlo al pecado y eso podría costarle muy caro. Pero a él, eso no le importaba.

Había pecado desde el instante en que se había enamorado de ella y debía decir, que el amor era algo doloroso y a la vez tan glorioso. Estaba molesto porque se le había reprimido a sentir cosas tan maravillosas como esas, y ahora es que era capaz de ver el tipo de "edén" en el que estaba, lo ciego que había sido todo ese tiempo.

Ella le había abierto los ojos, le había enseñado la verdadera luz y la alegría misma. La que experimentaban siempre cuando, como ahora, se tomaban mutuamente el uno al otro. Cuando con sus cuerpos creaban el amor que les tenia controlados y les hacía romper las reglas con las que habían crecido por un largo tiempo.

Sí, el verdadero cielo estaba en sus ojos, en el sabor salado de su piel, en su interior tan cálido, en sus suaves labios, en su oloroso cabello. Podía jurar que había sido hecha para él y por lo tanto estaba agradecido, pero no, no a dios.

— ¿Len…?

— ¿Qué pasa? —El mencionado se giró para ver a su pareja, que al igual que él, se encontraba sin una pieza de ropa, aunque no es como si lo que ella vistiera le cubriera mucho.

—También te amo. —Se le acercó para lamerle lujuriosamente sus labios— No pude responderte, al menos no con palabras. —Soltó una risita traviesa.

Len no contestó, solamente sonrió mientras pasaba sus dedos por las mejillas de ella, pero aquella expresión no duro mucho.

—Debo irme… —Dijo desanimado— pero pienso cumplir mi promesa.

—Lo sé. —Respondió ella sonriente.

Una vez se colocó sus prendas blancas, el rubio miró a su acompañante. Ella igualmente ya estaba vestida, solo que con ropas negras y lo que era la parte arriba no estaba cubierta. De no ser por su largo cabello aqua, seguramente se le vería todo el busto. Tal vez la única de su especie en tener un cuerpo femenino.

— ¿Nerviosa? —Preguntó al verla intranquila.

—Solo un poco. —Contestó, pero de inmediato sonrió traviesamente como siempre— Solo espero que mi padre no este de mal humor. —Seguido de decir aquellas palabras, unas enormes alas parecidas a las de un murciélago aparecieron en su espalda. Eran negras y estaban heridas por los castigos que solía recibir constantemente al huir de su hogar— Pero incluso si lo está, habrá valido la pena como siempre. —Sus alas se agitaron haciéndola elevarse levemente del suelo para luego ofrecerle una mano al rubio al cual le sonreía.

—Como siempre, tan traviesa… —Len igualmente sonrió y tomó la mano ajena mientras un par de alas blancas se asomaban detrás de él. Estas eran de gran tamaño, tan pulcras y parecían brillar cuando la luz del sol les alcanzaban. Miku siempre sintió una gran fascinación por ellas.

—Son hermosas... —Las acarició sintiendo lo suave que eran las plumas.

—No tanto como tú.

Ambos se elevaron hasta las nubes, volando por un rato sin soltar el fuerte agarre de sus manos. El ángel y el demonio, sin miedo a ser avistados, sin miedo a que su amor prohibido fuera descubierto, sin miedo a sus creadores, solo a ser separados, razón por la que siempre estaban juntos. A lado del otro eran felices y una mierda con lo demás.

Lamentablemente, el momento tuvo que terminar y ambas criaturas aladas tuvieron que regresar a sus reinos.

—Vendré por ti… te lo prometo. —Dijo Len besando gentilmente aquellas delicadas manos, para luego soltarlas conforme se elevaba al cielo.

—Te estaré esperando. —Contestó Miku con cierta tristeza y una vez su amado desapareció en las nubes, bajó su mirada un tanto nerviosa— Te esperare… —Susurró para finalmente descender y dejarse consumir por las llamas de aquel infierno que era su hogar.

Creía en él, que volvería por ella, así juntos huirían para encontrar...

 _Su propio paraíso._

* * *

 _Me ha quedado algo corto, pero es que me he encantado así como quedo uwu (Por cierto, es la primera vez que yo creo el cover del fanfic, supongo que me emocione con este reto ;u;)_

 _Por favor dejen un review para saber que les ha parecido :3_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 ** _Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


End file.
